Presence of Ash
by Allazfah
Summary: Karena Kim Namjoon selalu melihat dunia sebagai lanskap putih monokrom; sebab ia tidak tahu kesengsaraan akibat perang saudara; maka Kim Seokjin membencinya (setidaknya itulah yang Seokjin pikirkan selama ini). [os] [namjin] [bangtanfic]


_Presence of Ash_

[allazfah] [namjin] [t] [family, hurt/comfort]

 **first fanfic in ffn!**

 **tidak berhubungan dengan pandangan politik mana pu** **n**

 **.**

 _ada satu hal yang membuat seokjin iri pada namjoon_

 _._

Asap lagi. Rumah-rumah lantak oleh api. Bekas mesiu mendominasi dan, ah, ada bau daging terbakar pula ... yang pastilah teramat menggoda, mengingat bulan ini perut mereka sekedar diisi oleh kentang dan jagung (sesekali daging capung, jika memang hutan tidak lagi bersahabat).

Namun, bukankah orang-orang tidak lagi memerlukan _dwaeji_ atau _seogogi_ untuk masakan mereka?

Kim Seokjin menatap kosong langit kelabu yang melingkupi kota abu mereka.

 _Perang. Selalu._

Negara mereka telah berubah menjadi lanskap monokrom—putih untuk kehidupan; hitam untuk kematian—ketika orang-orang Utara berontak melawan ideologi nasional. Tidak ada lagi air mata lantaran orang-orang dieksekusi setiap harinya. Kematian adalah sahabat sekaligus sesuatu yang mesti dihindari. Seokjin sendiri mengamini bahwa melarikan diri adalah pilihan manusiawi ketimbang mati membela para tetangga. Egoisme merupakan rajanya wilayah konflik.

Jadi, tidak heran, saat orangtuanya membawa bocah berlesung pipit itu, ia lekas mengernyit sembari menyalak amat keras, "Kita memiliki terlalu banyak sampah, Bu!"

Kala itu, Ibu tersenyum sembari berkata bahwa Kim Namjoon—bocah yang kala itu memiliki tubuh setinggi Seokjin—adalah keluarga, anak dari Paman Kim, adik Ibu. Namun, Seokjin menganggapnya tidak lebih dari asap: tidak berguna pun amat mengganggu. Jika lanskap monokrom dalam perspektif Seokjin bermakna konotatif, Namjoon betulan melihatnya sebagai dunia hitam-putih. Ruang yang amat sederhana.

Seokjin ingat, ia pernah menyumpahi Namjoon karena menumpahkan persediaan beras selama sebulan, dan pemuda bermata lebar itu hanya mencicit, kemudian tertawa seraya menggenggam tangan Seokjin Saat itu, Seokjin hanya dapat tertawa sarkas sembari menampik tangan Namjoon. "Kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa, Sialan."

Ya, Kim Namjoon tidak mengerti apa-apa, tidak dapat mengeja kekompleksan dunia. Jadi, pantaslah jika dia hanya dapat duduk di samping Seokjin ketika pemuda bermata elang itu nyaris melukai dirinya sendiri hanya untuk menyusul orangtuanya yang mati dalam serangan mendadak orang-orang Utara.

 _"Dunia itu keras. Orang yang hari ini tertawa bersamamu bisa jadi mati esok harinya."_

Bagi Seokjin, hari itu adalah musim dingin terkutuk: bau amis darah dan daging terbakar membuatnya pengap sampai-sampai ia muntah saat pertama menciumnya. Kalau digambarkan, dunianya seperti bercak darah di atas batu. Namun, Namjoon pastilah menganggapnya sebagai warna putih di lanskap dua dimensi—dan di situlah Seokjin merasa teramat iri. Karena Namjoon tidak perlu mempelajari sisi gelap dunia; karena ia dapat hidup tanpa berkenalan dengan kematian serta genosida; _karena Kim Namjoon selalu menjadi anak kecil_ ... maka ia tak perlu merasakan apalagi berbagi kesedihan perihal kebiadaban bangsa Utara.

 _Dunia ini terkutuk_... dan Seokjin tidak tahu mesti membaginya dengan siapa, sebab eksistensi di sampingnya sama abu-abu dengan keadilan itu sendiri.

Luka bakar di tangannya terasa perih, tetapi Seokjin memilih untuk memukul batu bergerak di sampingnya. Ia tidak peduli kendati darah terus mengucur dan luka itu berdenyut nyeri. Ia terus saja bergerak menyumpahi _kawan seperjuangannya_ yang tidak lebih dari sampah, tidak berguna, _tidak perlu hidup lebih lama._

"Kau tidak berguna, Sialan!"

Angin mendesau. Pohon pinus bergemerisik. Seremah kehangatan aneh memerangkap, membuat Seokjin terkesiap. Lama sekali. Merasakan gelenyar di hatinya yang nyaris mati rasa.

Terkadang, Namjoon berpikir, bagaimana ia menyikapi dunia yang sebegini gamang di indra dan menerjemahkannya menjadi kata-kata. Otaknya mengerti apa yang dimaksud perhatian serta kasih sayang, tetapi selalu kelu ketika diminta melisankan secara gamblang. Ia tidak pintar—atau memang Tuhan tidak menciptakannya untuk menjadi seorang cendekiawan—tetapi ia dapat menempatkan Seokjin sebagai sosok yang selalu ada kendati kerap memasang wajah masam. Dunia dalam perspektifnya adalah bidang monokrom sederhana, tetapi bukan berarti ia mati rasa.

Kim Namjoon tidak mengerti arti keputusasaan atas perang saudara; tetapi ia paham makna kehilangan—sebab Ibu juga ikut lenyap setelah tangan berdarahnya mengusap rambut hitam Namjoon dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ini hanya masalah waktu dan momentum sempurna.

Oleh karena itu, butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memahami makna keberingasan sikap seorang Kim Seokjin—juga maksud bau daging gosong pun dedaunan layu di sekitar mereka. Ia tidak punya bahasa—juga tidak terlalu paham kiat-kiat meredakan amarah seseorang—tetapi, memercayai sesuatu dalam nuraninya, ia raih tubuh bau arang yang mengamuk di atasnya, lantas merengkuhnya dalam—seolah-olah ini adalah harta terakhir yang mesti _dijaga_ —tanpa peduli yang lebih pendek bakal menghantamnya dengan batu besar di samping mereka.

Akan tetapi, toh, Seokjin terlalu terkejut untuk melakukan itu semua.

"Kim Seokjin, Kim Seokjin ... Ini aku, aku," _Baritone_ Namjoon serupa _haegeum_ yang dimainkan kala subuh—dan Seokjin bergetar untuk perasaan aneh yang mekar dalam sanubarinya, "Kim Namjoon."

Bau daging terbakar masih tertinggal di udara—asap konstan menutupi cakrawala kota. Namun, alam sepakat untuk menyampaikan sebait pernyataan yang muskil dilisankan Namjoon dalam diorama mengerikan ini.

 _Aku ada di sini ... dan percayalah bahwa aku memang benar-benar nyata._ (*)


End file.
